Como Criar a los Hijos: Tomodachi
by FeNiXD
Summary: Porque también queremos saber como las parejas de Yuru Yuri cuidan a sus hijas...SakuHima/AkarixChitose/YuiChina/AkanexTomoko/etc
1. Chapter 1

**Como cuidar a los hijos: Tomodachi**

 **Capítulo 1: De regreso en casa**

\- niñas - llamaba Himawari mientras colgaba la llamada Telefónica que había atendido

Saki una niña de 4 años de edad con el cabello color azul y ojos castaños, era la viva imagen de Himawari solo que con la forma de ser de Sakurako bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían ignorando los regaños de su hermana Himeji, la pequeña con 3 años de edad se parecía a su tía Hanako cuando era pequeña (en un manga de Oomuro-ke sale hanako como de 3, 4 años) solo que tenía el mismo color de cabello que su madre Sakurako y los ojos dorados como Himawari, con cuidado ella bajaba cuidadosamente agarrada del barandal

\- ¿qué sucede Mami? - pregunto la más pequeña siendo ayudada por su madre a bajar los últimos escalones

\- ¿adivinen quien llega hoy? -

\- ¿Santa? - Saki decía con ojos entusiasmados haciendo que una gota bajará por las nucas de su madre y hermana

\- no Saki, No es Santa - Himawari le contestaba con tacto a su pequeña primogénita, sin duda alguna ella era la hija de Sakurako - su papi llega hoy de su viaje, no están emocionadas -

\- Siiii papi llega hoy - la pequeña peli azul corría con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba

\- ¿en serio mami? - Himeji pregunto con un brillo en los ojos - no...no es que...la allá extrañado - Himawari sólo sonrió su hija era tan Tsundere a tan corta edad

Tenía que admitir que ella también estaba emocionada, hace tres días que no veía a Sakurako y extrañaba su compañía en las noches, cuando se iba a cumplir con su trabajo se notaba su ausencia y hasta las niñas se decaían, algunas veces hablaba de esto con su esposa haciéndola prometer que mantendría los viajes lo más mínimo posible, no quería que su hijas crecieran con su falta, dejando eso de lado tenía que recibir como se debe a su amada esposa

\- ¿qué tal si le horneamos un pastel de bienvenida? - ambas niñas la vieron con estrellas en los ojos y bocas abiertas

\- ¿de chocolate? - Himeji era la más emocionada, amaba cocinar y más para Sakurako

\- claro -

Preparando todo para la cocina, utensilios y usando la vestimenta correcta se pusieron manos a la obra

\- primero tenemos que hacer la mezcla - dijo Himawari viendo el libro de recetas

\- yo la hago mami - Saki levantó la mano entusiasmada

Con ayuda de Himawari colocaron todos los ingredientes para poder mezclarlos, con cuidado la colocaron en la batidora eléctrica que sólo necesitaba aplanar un botón para que estuviera listo

\- bien Saki tu estarás a cargo de prender y apagar la batidora, entendido - la niña dio la señal de entender como si fuera un militar, saludando con la mano en la frente - mientras Himeji y yo sacamos los moldes y preparamos el glaseado - dijo para retirarse

Saki encendió la máquina viendo dar vueltas en el tazón

\- creo que terminaría antes si aumentó la velocidad -

Sólo fueron cinco minutos de que la dejó sola para regresar y ver mezcla de pastel por todos lados

\- ¿qué pasó aquí? -

La mayor corrió en dirección de su hija quitándole mezcla de la cara y los ojos con un trapo que Himeji le pasaba

\- todo fue tan rápido - exclamó la niña peli azul sorprendida - vi pasar mi corta vida frente a mis ojos -

\- no seas tan exagerada - se rio su madre ante sus ocurrencias mientras terminaba de limpiarla - ahora tendremos más trabajo de limpieza cuando terminemos - suspiro cansada viendo el desorden

Después de todo eso volvieron a hacer la mezcla para al fin ponerla en el horno, Saki se había aburrido de esperar, mientras que Himeji se hallaba con su madre preparando el glaseado para el pastel

\- yo lo quiero poner mami - dijo dulcemente Himeji

\- claro sólo dejemos que el pastel se enfríe un poco -

Luego de esperar, era hora de decorar el pastel

\- quiero hacerlo - hablo Saki saliendo de la nada

\- es mi turno, tú ya preparaste la mezcla del pastel - Himeji dijo intentando alejar la manga pastelera donde tenía el merengue ya listo

\- pero esto es totalmente diferente -

\- niñas no peleen, ambas pueden decorar el pastel - Himawari intentaba calmarlas

\- ya hiciste tu parte onee-chan no te quejes -

\- Himeji ere tan mala, sólo deja que lo haga -

Las hermanas empezaban a jalonear la manga pastelera, Himeji al intentarlo alejarla más por accidente embarro a Saki la cara con la crema, la pequeña sólo se asustó por lo que pasó

\- lo siento, fue un accidente - se disculpaba mientras le quitaba un poco de la cara lo que hizo que la embarrara más

\- lo hiciste a propósito - Saki molesta agarró fuertemente la manga pastelería haciendo que saliera más mezcla y está vez le cayó en la cabeza a Himeji - lo siento - lo dijo con sincero arrepentimiento

\- lo hiciste a propósito -

Ambas agarraban mezcla para llenar a la otra, la cocina estaba cada vez más sucia y aunque Himawari lo intentó ella también terminó sucia de glaseado

\- Estoy en casa - grito una Sakurako feliz mientras abría la puerta, quedando todas plasmadas, una por ver lo ocurrido y las otras tres por verse en ese problema - creo que me equivoque de casa - fue lo único que dijo para salir lentamente mientras cerraba la puerta

* * *

\- ¿conque un pastel he? -

Después de un rato de haberle explicado a Sakurako lo sucedido y haber limpiado la cocina, le mostraron su trabajo terminado, sin mucho glaseado y con marcas de pequeñas manos en el

\- ¿este es mi pastel? - pregunto la castaña, para luego ver la cara de sus hijas esperando ver su reacción por su creación - nunca había visto un pastel tan bonito y apuesto a que sabe igual de bien que cómo se ve - dijo sinceramente probándolo, si sabía muy bien - delicioso –

\- Bienvenido a casa /Bienvenido a casa papi - dijeron felices Himawari y Himeji mientras Saki lo decía mas entusiasmada

\- denme un abrazo niñas - extendió los brazos hacia sus hijas - ¿me extrañaron? -

\- no -

Saki dijo pasándola de largo y abrazando las piernas de Himawari siendo vista por la cara de mal humor de la otra madre, Himawari sabía que su hija lo hacía por diversión ya que ella amaba mucho a Sakurako y así era su relación, pero no se preocupaba por eso sabiendo que las muestras de afecto para Sakurako se las dejaba a otra personita

Himeji jalaba suavemente de la camisa de Sakurako desviando la mirada con un sonrojo, su madre sólo sonrió y la abrazaba mientras la cargaba

\- también te extrañe tanto mi pequeña Himeji - le afirmaba mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de su hija

\- ya basta papi, déjame ya – su hija nunca admitirá que esto le gustaba

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Ya que me lo pedían mucho les traigo las historias de las vidas cotidianas de las otras parejas de Yuru Yuri, las separe porque el otro fic es exclusivo para la vida de las Toshino pero es mejor así les logro dar también importancia a las demás

No creo tener capítulos tan recurrentes ni mu largos de este fic solo escribiré lo que se me valla ocurriendo para estas parejas

Escribiré de cualquier pareja que allá puesto en mi otro fic principal

Espero que les guste, es como un cambio de tanto KyoAya aunque a mí no me molesta para nada llenarlos de esa pareja, pero quiero demostrar mi amor por las demás chicas de Yuru Yuri, también me pueden decir de que otra pareja quieren que se trate el segundo capitulo

Sin más, nos leemos pronto


	2. Como Arreglar a un Par de Gemelas

**Capítulo 2: como arreglar a un par de gemelas**

\- niñas listas para salir - Akari le decía a sus hijas, un par de gemelas peli rojas, Hikari de ojos rosas y Hikaru de ojos azules ambas de tres años de edad, que estaban siendo bañadas por ella mientras las veía jugar en la bañera

\- si - dijo Hikaru la mayor y más despierta de las gemelas

\- no - dijo Hikari, la menor y más tranquila pero más extrovertida

Akari no se sorprendió después de todo las gemelas siempre dicen cosas opuestas

\- necesitan ayuda - Chitose apareció abriendo la puerta y mostrando su usual sonrisa

Sin mucho esfuerzo sacaron a ambas niñas para secarlas

\- bien Hikaru alza los brazos - decía la peli roja mientras ella secaba cuidadosamente a su hija y Chitose la sostenía, para luego pasar a la otro, quien no estaba en donde la dejaron - Hikari ya te dije que se acabó el baño - dijo encontrando a la menor dentro de la bañera otra vez

La albina la saco de nuevo y empezó a sacarla pero luego se dio cuenta de que su otra hija no estaba

\- ¿y Hikaru? - preguntaba Chitose a su esposa quien tampoco se había percatado de la falta de su hija, buscándola con la mirada vieron la puerta abierta

Salieron con Hikari cubierta hasta la cabeza y en brazos de la chica de anteojos Akari capto la presencia de su hija Hikaru que estaba leyendo un libro en el pasillo EN PURA TOALLA

\- Hikaru ¿qué estás haciendo? -

Rápidamente la tomó y se dirigieron al cuarto de las gemelas sentándolas en una de las camas la pareja comenzó su tarea. Si creen que es difícil cambiar a un niño, Imagínense a dos

Mientras Chitose buscaba la ropa de cada una Akari las vestía que con mucho esfuerzo ya les había puesto una camisa de tirantes y ropa interior a cada una pero aún les faltaba ponerles la pijama para dormir

\- bien Hikaru tu pijama azul - dijo Chitose colocándole el pantalón y el suéter - ahora Hikari la pijama ros... ¿Hikari? - otra vez

Las madres se habían confiado y bajaron la guardia, la buscaban desesperadamente para encontrarla hurgando en el refrigerador, al acercarse la encontraron comiendo con la mano un pedazo de pastel, se veía tan tierna con las mejillas infladas y embarrada

\- _y la acababa de bañar_ \- pensó Akari sufriendo en el interior

Cargando a Hikari otra vez y limpiándola con una toallita de bebé fueron de regreso al cuarto de sus hijas a terminar su tarea de vestirlas

\- Hikari ya vamos a cenar, no quiero que comas antes, ¿entendiste? - reprendía suavemente Akari

\- si mami - vio a su hija sonreír, no podían regañar a alguien tan tierno

\- bien, perdón la demora Hikaru - creyendo que todos sus problemas se habían acabado se dieron cuenta de su error al entrar a la habitación y verla vacía

Ambas madres lloraban al puro estilo anime por la frustración y bajando a su hija corrieron a buscar a Hikaru por toda la casa

Hikari que vio salir a sus madres mientras ponía su dedito en la boca, volteo y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cama de su hermana, cuando llegó se agachó viendo a su gemela debajo

\- ¿qué haces Onee-chan? -

\- leo - en realidad sólo veía un libro de dibujos pero para ella era leer

Hikari curiosa se metió junto con su hermana debajo de la cama y comenzó a ojear el libro también, disfrutaron su momento juntas, riendo y conversando olvidándose que sus madres las buscaban. El tiempo de hermanas se terminó cuando la más pequeña estornudo

\- ven vamos a vestirte - dijo Hikaru al ver a su hermana, la ayudó a salir de su escondite y tomando la pijama rosa empezó a ayudar a su gemela a cambiarse

\- gracias Onee-chan - Hikari le dio una sonrisa brillante después de estar lista

\- no hay de que, después de todo soy la mayor - dijo la oji azul acariciando la cabeza de su hermana devolviéndole la sonrisa

No se dieron cuenta que sus madres las observaban, sus hijas aunque traviesas sin quererlo, se cuidaban todo el tiempo, interrumpieron el fraternal momento para cargar a sus hijas he irse a cenar

* * *

\- quiero más - hablo Hikari pidiendo su segundo plato

Akari se preguntó en donde le cabía tanta comida a esa pequeña niña, volteo a ver a su primogénita que estaba leyendo en la mesa, hasta que no acabe algo que empezó no lo deja, ¿de donde había sacado a unas niñas tan intensas?

\- ¿Chitose? – se preguntaba en voz alta haciendo que la otra la viera

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios, como le han dado también amor a esta pequeña historia de mi historia original he decidido actualizar lo más pronto posible, y el siguiente episodio lo tendrán el domingo

Como hoy fue el turno de un poco de AkaChito, el siguiente es de YuiChina, no se tal vez el cuarto capítulo sea de AkaTomo

Nos vemos más adelante, y espero su amor como siempre, Bye


	3. Enseñando a Pintar

**Capítulo 3: Enseñando a Pintar**

Una tarde en la casa Funami

\- ¿qué haces Yu? - pregunto Chinatsu al ver a su hija sentada en el comedor con papel y muchas pinturas

\- dibujo mami - contestó la pequeña Yu de cuatro años de edad era la viva imagen de Yui sólo que los ojos de color de Chinatsu

\- ¿necesitas ayuda? -

La niña lo pensó, su papi siempre le decía que no se negara a la ayuda de nadie y menos de sus progenitoras, pero también le dijo que si su mami quería ayudarle a dibujar se negara, la pequeña peli negra la volteo a ver, verla hay con ojos deseosos de ayudar le impedían negarse

\- claro mami - dio una radiante sonrisa, que podía salir mal

Lo mismo seguía pensando la niña al ver a su madre tan entusiasmada dando brochazos por sin ningún lado

\- ya llegue - se escuchó la puerta abrirse anunciando la llegada de Yui quien se quedó congelada al ver lo que hacía Chinatsu

\- bienvenida papi -

\- hola cariño, Ponte cómoda tardaré un poco - la peli rosa dijo sin apartar la vista de su arte

Yui volteo a ver a su hija que estaba curiosa observando a Chinatsu, si no hacía algo rápido su pobre hija terminará traumatizada

\- ¿Yu ya hiciste tu tarea? -

\- la estamos haciendo papi - contestó señalando a mi madre, Yui maldijo por lo bajo su pequeño plan no había funcionado, tenía que pensar rápido

\- amm Yu ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua? -

\- claro papi -

Agradecía la adorable actitud servicial de su hija cosa que había sacado de Chinatsu, suspiro de alivio ¿tal vez podía evitar una catástrofe a tiempo?

\- termine - grito Chinatsu sobresaltando a Yui, rápidamente dio un vistazo a su hija que venía con el agua

\- _no vengas_ – pensaba Yui

\- mira Yu – la peli rosa volteo a ver a su hija mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria por su trabajo

\- ya voy mami - apuro el paso a Yu - te papi – tan rápido fue el movimiento de la pequeña que Yui casi pierde su oportunidad, como pudo detuvo su andar tomando su manita, tenía que hacer algo rápido por el bien de su hija, por el bien de su infancia

\- ¿Yu podrías traerme mis pantuflas?, por favor – estaba desesperada, vio a la niña verla extraño

\- pero si las traes puestas papi -

Era verdad, ¿había perdido su habilidad de actuar bajo presión?, porque ahora, intento volver a pensar pero todo se acabó al ver a su hija subiendo a la silla y observando el dibujo de Chinatsu, ya era demasiado tarde

\- mami... - _no te asustes_ \- me encanta - _le encantaba_ , Yui se tapó la cara con las manos, espera, ¿le encantó?, sin entender volteo a ver a sus chicas - es fabuloso -

Bien tal vez Chinatsu había mejorado en su dibujo pensaba Yui algo extrañada para empezar a caminar hacia ellas y ver juntas el dibujo, gran error, era horrible

\- ¿no es genial papi? - pregunto Yu sin ningún deje de mentira, acaso su hija no veía bien

\- me esforcé mucho - Chinatsu cruzó miradas con su hija y sonrió

Yui no comprenda que pasaba con su hija, ¿acaso no veía lo que había dibujado Chinatsu? - _¿tal vez la sangre Yoshikawa era inmune a esos dibujos_? – pensó para luego voltear a verlas sonreír, no podía hacer nada contra esas sonrisas, tuvo que luchar contra el shock en su ser

\- sí que es bonito - dijo con voz temblorosa - ¿y qué es? -

\- ¿que no lo ves? - pregunto Chinatsu

\- eres tu papi - contestó Yu

* * *

Toda la tarde madre e hija pintaron juntas y Yui temblaba en su sillón al escuchar el sonido de los pinceles ser arrastrados, no tenía el valor de detenerlas, no sólo para no desilusionarlas, si no para no ver lo que pintaban

\- mira papi – la madre maldijo por lo bajo, ¿porque a ella? - nuestras pinturas - volteo a ver temerosamente, ya no quería sufrir

\- tratamos de plasmar todo nuestro amor en ellas – Chinatsu menciono para luego mostrar su trabajo

Al ver las pinturas quedó en shock pero se recuperó al ver algo raro en una de las pinturas, no en la de Chinatsu ya que era obvio que se trataba de Yui y Yu, pero en la pintura de Yu tenía colores amarillos, azules y rojos, ¿de quién se trataba?, después de analizarla un rato y a lo dicho por su esposa se sorprendió al saber de quien se trataba la pintura

\- _creo que tendré que hablar con Kyoko por el bien de Kaori, tiene que estar preparada, no queremos que por el amor de mi hija quede traumada tan pequeña_ \- dijo para sacar su celular y tomar una foto a la pintura y enviarla, por lo menos alguien más sabrá lo que es lidiar con eso

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Y como lo prometí aquí está un capítulo de la familia Funami, espero que lo disfruten, ¿a quién no le gustaría saber que fue lo que heredaron las niñas de sus madres? Sería algo interesante**

 **Solo quiero agradecer a Yoya-okasan, Teddy l-biblias locas-l Bear, y a Gonzalo-sempai por seguir siempre esta historia, amo leer sus comentarios y que me digan cómo se sienten al leer esta historia, siempre estoy ansiosa esperando, por ustedes sigo y también por los demás que siguen la historia, aun habrá más de donde vino todo esto**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima**


End file.
